


An Indulgent Viewfinder Meeting

by J_Unleashed



Series: The Viewfinder Meetings [6]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Card Games, Humor, M/M, Speculation, Viewfinder Recap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3049763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Unleashed/pseuds/J_Unleashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Asami in such a good mood? Why is Mikhail in such a foul mood?<br/>The identity of the shooter is narrowed down... SPOILER: It's not Tao.</p><p>*Contains spoilers from Ch. 50 "Pray in the Abyss", released December 2014*</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Indulgent Viewfinder Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> _Present at this meeting: Asami, Akihito, Kuroda, Sudou, Fei Long, Sakazaki, Kirishima, Suoh, Yoh, Tao, and Mikhail._

**. .**

**. . . . .**

The men of Viewfinder file slowly into the meeting room. They are surprised to see the papers containing the next chapter already placed on the table in front of every chair. Kirishima and Suoh are already present and seated at the end of the table. They are playing some kind of card game.

"That was fast," Kuroda says somewhat impressed, as he takes his seat.

"It's a relatively simple chapter this time," Kirishima replies while studying his cards. "Do you have any sevens?" Kirishima asks Suoh.

Suoh growls and tosses two cards down in front of Kirishima. "Yeah, we're not in it. No surprise there. Neither is anyone else really, except for the boss and Takaba. You know what THAT means..." Suoh looks up at Kirishima. "Got any aces?"

Kirishima smirks. "Go fish." Suoh draws a card from the deck between them.

"There's sex? Some gratuitous smut hopefully?! FINALLY!" Sakazaki grabs his copy and eagerly begins to read it.

Most of the others eye their copies doubtfully. With a self-satisfied smirk, Asami picks his script up and begins to read. Takaba also picks his script up as he tries to keep his face expressionless, but it's obvious he's fighting to keep from smiling.

Mikhail shrugs, picks up his copy and begins to read it.

Fei Long looks down at his copy in disgust. "I see... it's one of THOSE chapters. I'll pass. It's pointless to subject myself to that garbage."

"There are a couple more hints as to the identity of the shooter in there..." Kirishima smirks at Suoh, "Give me all your jacks, Suoh... " Suoh sighs and tosses down two more cards.

There are also heavy sighs around the table as everyone, with the exception of Sudou, picks up their copies and begins to read.

Sakazaki glances up at Sudou. "You're not going to read yours?"

Sudou stares resentfully at his script. "Why would I? I already know who the shooter is and I'm not about to watch Asami debase himself with that... that..." he glares at Takaba spitefully, "VERMIN!"

"They're having a conversation about you..." Sakazaki grins as he continues to read his copy.

"A-are they...?" Sudou bites his lip before reaching out and snatching up his script.

Mikhail chuckles as he flips the page. " '...a tall man with a foreign accent'... Why be coy, Akihito? Just say it was Russian."

"I can't tell what kind of accent he had!" Akihito protests. "All European accents sound alike to me."

"You're in denial," Mikhail smirks. He begins to sing softly. "Yuri is coming to get you... Yuri is coming to get..." he stops suddenly when Asami looks up and begins glaring at him.

Fei Long tosses his copy aside. "Ugh... this is much too sugary for me! Really? This is what the cold-blooded killer Asami has turned into?!"

"You're just jealous," Akihito smiles as he reads. "This is FANTASTIC! I'm finally going to be the one protecting Asami's ass. I'm looking forward to this! Next thing you know, I'll be rescuing HIM from danger... tying HIM up... throwing HIM down on the bed and...!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Asami says rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to be sick!" Sudou groans as he throws down his script. He begins gagging.

"Got any jokers?" Suoh asks Kirishima.

"There aren't any jokers in the deck," Kirishima tells Suoh. He picks up a small trash bin and hands it to Suoh. "Here, pass this to Sudou. He's going to need it."

Sudou places his hand against his mouth, gets up, and quickly runs out of the room.

Sakazaki finishes reading and throws his copy down in disgust. "This is AWFUL! Where the hell is the PORN?!"

Kuroda finishes reading and puts his script down. "It was very sweet. In fact, my teeth kind of ache from reading it. But I found it interesting about the gun. Foreign-made, eh?"

"RUSSIAN! Just say Russian-made already!" Mikhail yells.

"Not to be disrespectful Ryuichi... but aren't you supposed to be an expert on guns?" Kuroda asks. "Why can't you identify it? Or at least look it up on Google?"

"I can't identify it because it's been modified," Asami frowns.

"For use by someone who only has ONE EYE!" Mikhail bellows.

Tao turns to Yoh. "I think the shooter was you. You must have a grudge against Akihito after all the trouble he's caused you."

Yoh shakes his head. "I wouldn't..."

"It's Yuri! YURI! Why can't you all see the OBVIOUS clues that are right in front of your nose?!" Mikhail bangs his head on the table in frustration.

Yoh whispers to Tao. "I bet it was that Kirishima... you know how in all those mystery stories, it's always the butler who did it?"

"I heard that!" Kirishima calls out. "It wasn't me. I don't have a foreign accent."

"It was a RUSSIAN accent!" Mikhail shouts.

"Your accent sounds foreign to me," Yoh shrugs at Kirishima.

"Hey, I never thought of that," Suoh chuckles. "I guess it would. Got any eights, Kirishima?"

Kirishima tosses down three cards. "HA!" Suoh exclaims triumphantly as he slides the cards in front of him and throws another eight on top. "NOW I'm winning!"

Sudou re-enters the room looking quite pale. He leans weakly against the wall.

Akihito cocks his thumb at Sudou. "What's going to happen to him?"

"He's going to jail," Kuroda replies in a stern voice.

"He's going to die," Kirishima replies as he frowns at his cards. "Fours?" he asks Suoh.

Suoh grins and shakes his head. "Go fish."

Kirishima huffs and draws a card.

"He and Takaba are going to bond like soul brothers," Sakazaki furrows his brow as he thinks, "and then Sudou will save Takaba from the shooter..."

"YURI!" Mikhail shrieks.

"... and in doing so he will sacrifice his life in place of Takaba's in the end," Sakazaki finishes.

"No freaking way!" Akihito snaps.

"No..." Sudou closes his eyes and whines, "Somebody just put me out of my misery now..."

There is the clicking sound of a hammer being pulled back on a gun, followed by several other similar clicking sounds. Sudou opens his eyes to see Asami, Kirishima, Suoh, Fei Long, Yoh, and Mikhail all pointing guns at him.

Sudou looks at them all in surprise.

"You know Sudou," Sakazaki smiles lecherously as he stalks toward Sudou, "I could come up with a better ending for you... if you know what I mean..."

Asami raises an eyebrow. "Even I'm not THAT cruel," he replies.

 

**. . . . .**

**. .**

**Author's Note:**

>  _Acknowledgements~ the usual bunch of rogues: A and the great Phoenix queen_  
>     
>  _Previous chapter parodies: 1) "A Rare Viewfinder Meeting" [Pray in the Abyss- chapter 45, March 2014] and 2) "Another Rare Viewfinder Meeting" [Pray in the Abyss- chapter 46, May 2014] and 3) "A Hasty Viewfinder Meeting, Parts 1 & 2" [Pray in the Abyss- Chapter 47, July 2014] and 4) "Viewfinder Meeting Wars- Episode IV: A New Hope" [Pray in the Abyss- chapter 48, October 2014] and 5) "A Bloody Viewfinder Meeting" [Pray in the Abyss- chapter 49, December 2014]_
> 
>   _Also related: "A Questionable Viewfinder Meeting" [Questions from readers- May 2014]._
> 
>    
>  _The Viewfinder Series are the property of Yamane Ayano and Digital Manga Publishing. I claim exemption under the US Copyright "Fair Use" rule (Use in Parody) [17 U.S.C. § 107]_


End file.
